


Their Loving Arms

by PerfectlyImperfect42



Series: Untitled Triad Series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyImperfect42/pseuds/PerfectlyImperfect42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of a painful event leaves Daisy plagued by nightmares. Luckily her soulmates are there to comfort her as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first fic posted to AO3, my first MCU fic, and my first published fic in over 3 years. Thanks to the amazing ozhawk for being my beta.

_This was it. Staring into the cold madness that now filled her mother’s eyes, Daisy knew she had no other choice. She had to kill her own mother or die. Gathering what strength she could as Jiaying drained her life away, she grabbed the woman’s shoulder and pushed with all the power she had left._

_Then her father was there, begging them to stop. No, begging_ her _to stop._

_“You don’t have to live with that pain.” He told her with sad eyes. “I will.”_

_There was the crack of bone and her mother fell limp in his arms. Daisy tumbled to the deck without her mother holding her up, able only to watch from where she lay, so weak she could hardly move._

_Jiaying’s eyes sought those of her husband as she gasped out “Oh…Cal… what are you doing?”_

_He looked back at her with such love and sorrow that Daisy’s heart shattered. “Keeping my promise.” Then he was lifting her into the air, Jiaying drew in a final breath before he snapped her spine._

Daisy sat up in bed with a gasp, tears already trailing down her face. She wiped at them as she desperately tried to get her breathing under control. She almost jumped at the feeling of cool metal wrapping around her waist before she was pulled back to rest against a warm chest. 

“Shh, doll. It’s okay.” Bucky whispered softly before placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

Another arm wrapped around her waist as a second warm body pressed against her other side. 

“Just breathe, Daisy. We’re here.” Steve rested his head lightly against the top of hers. 

Both men knew how hard the anniversary of her mother’s death had hit her, how listless she’d been all day. The two of them had probably expected the nightmares as much as she had. They sat with her like that for a while, Daisy soaking in the comfort and love that her soulmates so freely offered her. Their gentle words soothed her pain away, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. 

“Ready to try going back to sleep?” Steve asked. 

Not doubting they could see her clearly even in the low light, Daisy only nodded. She wasn’t sure she could manage words right then. 

Bucky leant back against the pillows, pulling her so she rested her head on his chest. Steve lay on her other side, arm still wrapped around her waist. Surrounded by their warmth, she offered up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever power had brought these men to her. Their steady breaths and the calm beat of Bucky's heart lulled her into a peaceful slumber in the safety of their loving arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://spacecase42.tumblr.com/). Say hi. I may post about stories I'm working on.


End file.
